Fume-shroom
Fume-shroom is a mushroom from the Plants vs. Zombies series, and the best friend of Marigold. He is most frequently the butt of many gags involving his extreme hypersensitivity to sugar. Along with Annoying Orange-pult, Blover, Hypno-shroom and Magnet-shroom, he is one of the main characters in the Blover's Komiks series. Appearance Per the original series, Fume-shroom is a wide mushroom with a large purple cap and a single spout pointing out of it. Personality Fume-shroom is a cheerful person and very loyal to those he considers his friends. However, he also has a short fuse, which has yet to be fully explored. His hypersensitivity to sugar appears to be a burden on himself, as he thoroughly enjoys sugary foods. Due to the extent of his sugar rushes, he also tends to believe that others won't believe him when he insists on not eating sugar. While a valid concern, things on equal footing with his sugar rushes occur in his hometown seemingly every day, which shifts things out of assumed incredibility. Fume-shroom also appears to be single-minded; he ignored Marigold's death because he was more focused on the idea of her not believing him, and left Marigold for Red-point Tulip in a way that seemed more like a distraction than an actual attraction towards her. History Issue 6: Fume-shroom's Sugar Rush Fume-shroom is approached by Marigold, who asks him if he wants some of a slice of cake she just bought. Although he kindly declines, he inexplicably manages to lick the side of the cake, releasing a spray of fumes that immediately bisect Marigold. Strangely, Fume-shroom does not realize this, and is more concerned on the idea that he might sound like he was exaggerating the truth (which he was not), and so leaves the scene immediately. Issue 8: Dreadful Birthday Fume-shroom is one of the partygoers present in the issue. He is the only one to be visibly mortified upon realizing Sunflower is dead. Issue 11: Fume-shroom's Cold Fume-shroom turns up sick in this issue, prompting the Pult brothers to try and feed him healthy foods. This quickly goes south once they go overboard with this. Issue 12: Is it Love? The first issue that shows that Marigold is in love with Fume-shroom. However, he starts to quickly go after Red-point Tulip when she shows up, devastating Marigold. He would've presumably left after a short while. The beginning of the comic reveals that he had earlier been exposed to a glass of coke at the beach, causing him to spray down a group of unfortunate passerby, and also reveals that he has a tendency to curse while under the influence of sugar. This is ultimately the deciding factor in the chain of events that briefly compromises the friendship between Fume-shroom and Marigold. Trivia *Fume-shroom and Marigold are heavily implied to be in love, despite the age gap; while this is semi-common in real life, the minimum age rarely if ever goes below that of a middle schooler's (which Fume-shroom is.) *Fume-shroom has a tendency to curse while under the influence of a sugar rush. Gallery Emoticon Fume.png|An emoticon of Fume-shroom Fume-shroom.png|Art by CattailsWeLove Another Fume Shroom drawing.jpg|Artwork by CattailsWeLove Category:Characters Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Male Plants Category:Main Characters Category:Friends of Blover Category:Plants that are a teenager Category:Characters with Love Interests